gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Charr (KH Roleplay Race)
The Charr are a race of large, savage, feline creatures that occupy much of the eastern part of the Old World Continent within Tyria. They usually renounce all gods as "false" and had viewed all of life, from magic to combat, with a hard, cynical eye. Their culture has developed into a military state where they are raised as warriors from birth. The Tyrians and Charr got into a war dubbed the "Charr Wars" long ago. The War may be over, but the harsh and horrific events are still fresh in the memories of the conflict's survivors that remain. Physiology The charr are carnivorous feline-like humanoids. They stand on their hind legs and are taller than a human by half of an average human's height. They prefer a hunched pose when standing, but will on occasion stand tall and straight. When they are moving, and their paws are vacant, the charr favor in running on all four limbs with a loping gait. The males are described as being generally stronger and the females are more lithe and quick. They have a short fur from head to toe in a variety of colors and patterns, many of which are similar to those of lions, cheetahs and tigers. Their fur patterns are also like that of leopards, snow leopards, and even some fur types of common housecats. Many charr have a longer mane of fur between the shoulders and on the back of the head and neck. A male charr has less fur on the tail with longer fur only on the tip, while the female's tail has longer fur from top to bottom. Their muzzle is elongated, and their mouths are filled with prominent sharp teeth suited for their carnivorous diet. Male charr have larger teeth on their bottom jaws, while females usually have considerably smaller teeth. Their heads have four horns; those from the top of the head are more prominent than those between the two sets of ears. The top pair of ears hears high frequencies or ultrasound such as a dog might, while the bottom pair hear low frequencies or infrasound similar to an elephant. However, they have difficulty hearing mid-frequency sounds such as those used in Human and Tyrian Language. Like ordinary cats, charr have six flat mammary glands hidden underneath their fur. They have a set of sharp claws, which can be used as knives for general tasks, but they tend to rely more on weapons when fighting. Charr cubs are born fully furred, with open eyes and functional limbs. Within a few days, cubs can follow their mothers over even the harshest terrain. They eat meat within a month of birth, and are fully independent several months later. The cubs mature at about the same rate as humans. Culture The charr are a military culture and their society, technology and relationships are very much focused on supporting war. Society is built around military units which charr become a part of from childhood. Non-military tasks, such as farming and trade, can be left to the young, retired, and injured. But no matter a charr's vocation they are always viewed as a soldier and view life like a soldier. Weakness and foolishness from individuals is viewed with particular contempt, some of such acts can result in a charr becoming a "gladium", or in a worse case, the charr's name being stricken from the race's history. Charr on occasion mate for life, but most relationships are more casual than that. Families are recognized but adult charr have very little contact with their parents or offspring, but sometimes keep tabs on each other for events which could reflect back on the family's reputation. As soon as a cub is weaned, around being a year old, they enter a "fahrar" of one of their parents' legion. The fahrar is the cubs' first "warband" and they are trained as a military unit under supervision of an adult and are considered an adult when the warband no longer needs supervision. The cubs are taught to unify and define their own social structure and the warband shares a root name which they incorporate into their surname. While ancestry is known and acknowledged, the parents have little to do with the raising of the cub, and as such warbands are viewed as a charr's family and the bonds of loyalty and kinship formed between them are stronger than those of other races' families. Though some charr leave, change, or lose their warbands, these strong bonds usually leave a deep impact on the charr; charr changing warband must change their name and fit in quickly if they are to survive. However, charr have been known to choose the fate of becoming a gladium rather than risk losing those bonds again. When the oppression of the female charr by the "Flame Legion" ended, male and female charr were once again viewed as equals. Male and female charr do not differentiate themselves through wearing differently tailored or styled clothing. The charr are highly industrious, their forging superior to even the Troverians, and are renowned and feared for their military technology – weapon development, war machines and mass production, having pioneered the creation of airships and submarines. Their rifles and pistols are particularly finely made. However, not all of their advancements involve weapons – they also make some of the finest clockwork and spring-driven devices in Tyria. While the average charr is willing to embrace technology, many view the use of magic as a sign of weakness and will distrust magic-users as a whole. Much of their land has been converted to ranches and fields for herding and growing of winter feed for the animals. "Meat festivals" are held as a type of cultural celebration. Religion Due to their history many charr shun religion. They do not accept any god's authority and quickly anger on topics of charr worship or manipulation by god-like beings. Charr acknowledge other races' gods as beings of power but do not see them as something worthy of worship. In the case of the Tyrian Gods, the charr view the deities as beings to fight and strive to kill. At best, their reverence and respect is limited only to great heroes and their deeds in their history. Government Charr Nation and its society is built around the military chain of command which every charr is brought up to respect. The true head of the chain of command is the Khan-Ur, considered the "primus imperator". He ranks above the imperators of all four High Legions and coordinates all the armies of the charr. In times of emergency, the High Legions are known to hold defense quorums in which the highest-ranking members of the area meet to plan out a solution to whatever the emergency is – be it repelling enemies, or managing refugee movements. Known Charr Legions *Ash Legion *Flame Legion *Iron Legion *Blood Legion History Before the Charr Wars Before the Tyrian's arrival, the Charr were one of the many races native to the Eastern Old World Continent of Tyria, more specifically the Shiverpeak Mountains. They were at a constant state of battle, but eventually united as a single war band led by a single leader known as the Khan-Ur. Once the Tyrians officially had a foothold on the World of Tyria itself, there was a deal of tension between the Tyrians and the Charr. The death of the Khan-Ur and the separation of the Charr into four War bands made this tension intensify, as among the Charr, the blame was put on the Tyrians by their corrupt leader of the Flame Legion, who declared war on the Tyrians. During the Charr Wars The event known as the "Charr Wars" was long and brutal, and the Tyrians were on the losing side once the Flame Legion had done an ritual that brought a magical event known as "The Searing", which brought a rain of hellfire on the cities and villages of the Tyrians. What the Flame Legion did not take in account for, however, was that Bryoka, who was a young man among the Tyrians and a Keyblade bearer, was able to escape Tyria and ask the Jedi Council on Corusant for help. And while most of the Jedi did not directly help, Adam was the one who accepted his plead to help the Tyrian people directly. The Flame Legion was eventually defeated by Bryoka, Adam, and a brave army of Tyrian and New Republic Soldiers, but what would truly end the war was the investigation into the Khan-Ur's death, which happened to be an assassination by the hands of the Leader of the Flame Legion himself. His trial and execution, as well as the truth being known, was what finally put an end to the horrible events of the Charr Wars. After the Charr Wars However, even though the Charr Wars ended, the Charr and Tyrians still held a bit of tension with each other. Relations between the Charr and Tyrians were still not entirely pleasant, as suspicion and mistrust between the two races remained. Healing of the Rift The catalyst for the healing of the rift between the Tyrians and the Charr would come in the form of the threat posed by the Golden Army being led by Zalos. After the "Battle of the Golden Army", where the two races set aside their differences in the face of of the crisis, relations started to improve greatly. The Charr were now led by a new Khan-Ur, Adventus Ironclaw of the Iron Legion, at this time. Adventus would also marry to Aria Emberfang, who becomes his queen. Another Charr, Quintus Nearstrike, would join the newly formed "Council of Tyrian Races" to represent the Charr. Vulso Wildspire, of the Ash Legion, would eventually become a member of the Star Key Team, the first Charr to gain such an honor. Noteable Charr Males *Adventus Ironclaw *Quintus Nearstrike *Vulso Wildspire Females *Aria Emberfang Notes and Trivia *Based on the Charr from the Guild Wars Franchise References *Guild Wars 2 Wiki Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content Category:KH Roleplay: Races